1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages such as semiconductor packages including memory chips having active layers, which face each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Small-sized and high-capacity semiconductor devices have been demanded with the development of semiconductor technology. To satisfy these demands, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be stacked on one package substrate, and/or a package may be stacked on another package.
In general, a through-silicon via (TSV) process, a flip-chip bonding process, and/or a wire bonding process may be used to stack a plurality of memory chips on a package substrate.